Kinetic sculpture is a form of art or an assembly of items made up of parts designed to be set in motion either by an internal mechanism or external stimulus. The moving parts of a kinetic sculptural assembly may be moved by wind, motor or by the observer.
As such, kinetic sculptural systems may be viewed and constructed as toys or as unique, changeable, objects of art or as puzzles.